


预演

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, 中文注意, 剧团团长格林, 梦魇之王格林, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 一般情况下梦魇之王和剧团团长是同一个个体，但二者的性格略有差异，如果在某事上发生分歧，可能会导致他们在梦境中（划掉）激情互怼（划掉）打起来。当梦魇之王发现剧团团长没有认真传火而是在摸鱼的时候，决定向他传递一点对于使命的……“热情”。手把手教你如何给状态不佳的打火机灌油。





	预演

梦魇之灯再度燃起火焰，引领着格林剧团来到衰败的圣巢。这一次的召唤者是……

啊，格林知道这种苍白空洞的小东西。沃姆的造物居然会将梦魇带到这个已死的国度，着实令他感到惊讶。它能完成仪式吗？

格林给了容器用于完成仪式的护符，指引它去收集火焰。召唤者的效率出乎意料的高，在短短几天内就收集到了足以让幼崽成长的火焰。即使最初的它还不具有足够的能力，按照容器的成长速度，他不会等待太久。

更何况他还找到了新的消遣：那容器是一个不合格的、有自我意识的残次品，而且已经有了自己的思想。它甚至会做梦——这就更有意思了。格林趁着容器在德特茅斯休息的机会，三番五次侵入容器的思想，将那个苍白的小脑袋里装着的梦扰乱，而他则在一旁观赏容器在噩梦中乱跑乱撞、最后在极度的惊恐中醒来的样子。

恐惧是梦魇们的食粮，仿佛找到了新玩物的格林对这种恶劣至极的恶作剧简直乐此不疲。

只是没过多久，噩梦的旁观者就变成了两个。

“格林，你在干什么？这样干扰召唤者对完成仪式毫无益处——”

格林不用回头都知道背后的发声者是谁。猩红的火焰化为另一个自己，出现在梦境中。

“梦魇之王。”他微微侧身，戏谑般低头问候，“真是难得的稀客，我还以为你整天只知道盯着火焰？”

“我须确保仪式的进行。”梦魇走上前来，与他并肩而立，看向梦境中正被荆棘扎得直跳脚的容器，“啊，我看到了。它确实有趣……只要别让无谓的取乐干扰我们的使命。”

确实，演出已经准备就绪，空气中弥漫着热烈的氛围，格林不会按捺亲自考验召唤者的冲动。沃姆的手艺真不错，即使一个被遗弃的容器也拥有足以撑过这场战斗的凶猛力量……这可是延续格林之心的完美工具啊。如他所设想的那样，收集到的火焰已经足够，容器正按部就班地将演出推向高潮。作为协助的回报，容器得到了它的奖励，却同时被告知最后的一幕还暂时不能上演，现在轮到它耐心等待一段时间了。

……格林当然是故意的。毕竟强大到这个程度的召唤者，他已经很久没有遇到了。他的恶作剧也好不容易才有了这么一个新的受害者，如果不借机多玩玩，就实在太可惜了。

不过最近容器回到德特茅斯的次数不多，在长椅上休息又四下无人的时候更少，格林自然不会放过任何一个取乐的机会。又一次对容器恶作剧后，格林刚回到帐篷中，就感受到意识被剥离的晕眩——梦魇正强行将他拉进梦境。果然，现在对方正站在他面前，对他近日的懈怠发出质询。

“仪式……你在犹豫什么？我和你一样了解自己……那个小小的容器是绝佳的工具，为什么迟迟不和它完成仪式呢？”

只是这一次，梦魇不再隐藏语调里的不满。

“别再拖延了，格林。”

“别着急，仪式一定会完成的。再多等等又有何妨？……”

梦魇永远这么古板无趣。格林转身打算离开，却发现梦境已经被对方封锁。

“格林啊，格林。忘却使命、耽于玩乐……你真是越来越不像个梦魇之王了。看来我得让你重新记起火的感觉……你比谁都明白火焰是多么令我们愉悦，不是吗？”

周遭的景象迅速起了变化：血青与猩红的织料相互拼接，形成大大小小的脉管，仿佛活生生的血管一样生长着、向四周和上方蔓延开来，仿佛在为一场即将开场的盛大演出搭建舞台。头顶深不可见之处缓缓浮现出巨大的心脏，扭曲畸形的脏器正随着收缩与舒张发出沉闷的跳动声。

跳动的猩红，沉眠之恐惧——梦魇之心。

“那么……与我共舞吧。”

猩红火焰形成的怪物伸出手，以同等优雅的方式向另一个自己鞠躬。他看起来似乎只是在邀约一个舞伴——若不是梦魇眼中跃动的火光正透出深深的不祥。

梦魇的耐心已经耗尽了，此刻的礼节实乃开战的宣告。

这是他们无比熟悉的仪式：惊心动魄的战斗极富节奏，果断决绝的攻击充满力量，挥舞着斗篷的身影相错又分离，掺杂交锋时清脆的碰击声——繁复、华丽而致命，难怪梦魇们都乐于将之称为舞蹈。若有观众在场，必会为这赏心悦目之景献上雷鸣般的掌声与喝彩。

起初他们的交手难分伯仲，但当舞蹈持续下去，二者的胜负便逐见分晓。梦魇的攻击缠绕上火焰，在冲锋的残影中留下沿地面蹿爬的炙灼尾迹，大开大合的动作不曾迟疑，而他的对手开始渐渐无法跟上他的步调。快了，梦魇的双眼死死盯着对方，快了，只要再有一次疏忽，哪怕一个小小的破绽——

当格林再一次抬起胳臂放出蝙蝠的时候，梦魇直接迎了上去，他在火焰生物啃噬身体的灼痛中发出嘶哑的咆哮，抬手重重向对方扫去。格林没料到他竟会硬生生接下这招，还没来得及躲闪，胸口就狠狠挨了一记。梦魇没有给对方留任何还击的余地，在格林来得及站稳以前，猩红斗篷形成的尖刺就从脚下钻出，强韧的织料缠住手足，将踉跄的身形拽向地面。

梦魇居高临下地看着还在挣扎的落败者，蹲下来，扼住对方的咽喉：

“现在，我只需要把火多分给你一些。”

梦魇们天鹅绒一样的斗篷其实是身体的一部分，是他们遥远的幼年时期用于飞行的翅膀，成年后则像普通的衣物一样包裹着自身。虽说经常被当作武器使用，却依旧是有感觉的。

“……就像这样。”

他在掌心召唤出一团火焰，对着格林的斗篷抓了下去。

“唔……嘶——！”

身体遭到灼烧的剧痛，从已经被掐住的喉咙里逼出一声痛呼。梦魇并没有就此停手的打算，那道焦痕弯弯曲曲地慢慢划拉下去，一直延伸到斗篷的边缘。带有戏弄意味的残忍举动换来了更多细小喑哑的喘息和徒劳无功的挣扎：还有什么比这样的反应更能取悦梦魇？毕竟他们的本性，便是以他人的苦痛为乐啊。

“真是精妙绝伦……”梦魇忍不住发出赞叹，“我能理解你作弄那个小小阴影的心情了，这果然令人惬意至极。”他从指尖召出另一簇小一些的火苗，在已有的焦痕上留下更多细长蜿蜒的痕迹，甚至故意去捏拧灼伤的地方，在对方压抑着颤抖时发出轻笑，“你说得对，我确实有些过于古板无趣了。”

“不得不说你选择娱乐方式的品味着实高雅，”梦魇低下头，迎接格林恶狠狠的瞪视，“再让我感受更多一些吧。”

他贴上因为轻微窒息而张开的嘴，细长的舌头稍稍探进去，在上颚内侧勾了勾，不出意外地立即被咬了一口。

“啊。火焰的温度和……味道。”

而梦魇只是稍微撑起身体拉开距离，笑得更开心了，甚至舔舔嘴角，评价起弥漫在口腔里的血液的味道：“像焦炭一样热烈而甜美，格林。有机会你也应当尝尝。”

他放开了扼着格林的手，转而将另一条卷成细长条状的斗篷勒进正试图呼吸更多空气的嘴，甚至出于不知从何而起的恶趣味，将多余出来的部分在对方脑后打了个工整而花哨的蝴蝶结。

……格林的目光更凶狠了。如果不是现在这副被梦魇死死压制的模样，他的表情足以吓哭整整一打的亲族新手。

“别这么生气，格林。”梦魇欣赏着新添的小装饰，以及依旧在尝试发力挣脱的格林，故意补充了一句，“你现在的样子美妙极了。”

他调整了一下位置，把自己卡进外骨骼覆盖的双腿间，伸手托住髋关节的位置往上抬。格林肯定猜到了他准备做什么了，但梦魇从不体恤败者，不管对方是难得的召唤者，还是猩红之火的容器本身。困兽般的挣扎、被闷在喉咙里的痛哼、抓挠着地面的手，这些展现了痛苦的讯号只会刺激梦魇折磨猎物的天性。

梦魇的本意并非野蛮地宣泄残忍。于他而言，他不过想要玩耍。

所以他贴心地将格林的腿架在了腰上，粘腻的液体从身体与身体的接合处溢出来，顺着黑色的外壳向下缓缓流淌，黏在股间，最终滴落到地上，形成焦黑的灼痕——比血液还鲜艳的、猩红的，梦魇之精华。

随着梦魇的兴致愈发高昂，他们头顶那颗布质的心脏也搏动得越来越激烈，表面的裂隙随之翕合，从中透出明亮的火红光芒。在充斥整个梦境的心跳声中，就连地上的脉络也像在输送着血液那样缓缓蠕动起来。

他扳住格林的下颌，强迫对方抬起头与他四目相对。火焰源源不断地灌进身体，带来的冲击让这双平日里透露着危险的眼睛，在此刻显得暗淡而涣散，阵阵颤抖已经无法被分辨究竟是出于痛苦还是出于欢愉——或者，二者皆有。

梦魇眯起眼睛，咧开嘴，露出满意的笑容。

“看见了吗，格林？梦魇……就是会渴求炽热的火啊。”

他爱抚着鲜红的腹甲，将指尖从交叠的缝隙间探进去，触摸覆盖于下的、现在已经变得滚烫的组织。

“你我之血脉，你我之所求，你我之祈愿，便是这份……赤红的焦灼。”

身下的躯体开始不受控制地痉挛，腰身紧绷着向上弓起，如同一份不情不愿的邀请，而梦魇自不会推辞，伸手便揽住贴近的弧度。格林的头向后仰着，短短的黑色尖角抵着地面，下意识张开的嘴仿佛在发出无声的悲鸣。

“肢体与肢体交缠，节律与进退，炽热的体温与相扣的手……不正是令你我沉浸迷醉的舞蹈吗？”

斗篷终于彻底放开了早已无力挣扎的落败者，梦魇捉住纤细的腕部，捧起垂落于身侧的手送至嘴边，细细舔舐外骨骼间相连的筋膜，在掌心落下亲吻——若非身处此情此景——他看起来几乎称得上虔诚。

“这不过是一次预演。去吧，把它带来这里，完成我们最后的表演。我亲爱的格林……”

梦魇压下身子，盯着失焦的眼睛，然后凑近剧团团长的耳边，提出美妙而诱人的邀请。

“您的谢幕……必定无比精彩。”

“咳……！！！”

格林猛然睁开眼。他正蜷伏在地上，大口大口地喘息着，手中还紧紧攥着斗篷的一角。灼烧般的感觉仿佛仍然残留在四肢百骸，过了好一会儿，他才稳住颤抖的双腿勉强站起来，向马戏团帐篷昏暗的走廊深处走去。格林用斗篷裹住身体，将自己倒挂在入场通道的尽头，闭上了猩红的眼睛，等待着属于自己的隆重登场。

梦魇之心的搏动愈发响亮有力，盛大仪式的终幕，就要开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作搬运中。主要活跃在Lofter，ID 乙酰胆碱@ACh  
> My Lofter：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos or comments!


End file.
